Space Empire Zangyack
The Space Empire Zangyack is a powerful Empire that battle the Gokaigers in order to invade and conquer the Earth, and the universe. It has been claimed several times that Zangyack rules the universe, suggesting that its task is almost complete, with only the Gokaigers in their way. History Zangyack's forces are a race of aliens who conquered various planets and planned to invade Earth for their emperor, Ackdos Gill. The first invasion failed due to the interference of 34 Super Sentai teams in the Great Legend War. The second, current, invasion was overseen by the emperor's son Warz Gill from his chariot-like flagship Gigant Horse, stationed between Earth and its moon, with an armada at his command. After the Gokaigers killed off Warz, the Zangyack made the capture and execution of the Gokaigers their top priority to the point of giving Captain Marvelous an "Unlimited Reward" bounty. They were perceived a threat great enough for the emperor himself to come and oversee the invasion personally. A month after Ackdos Gill's death, as well as the destruction of the majority of their military forces, which had been mobilized to Earth for the final invasion of Earth to exterminate all Earthlings, the Zangyack Empire begins to dissolve with its universal reign coming to an end. Dai-Zangyack Later Space Empire Zangyack has been defeated by Gokaiger, recently they team up with Dai-Shocker, Kamen Rider villains and all of Super Sentai's enemies have revived and they formed a new Empire, Dai-Zangyack, and led by former member of the Red Pirate Gang and Gokaiger Emperor Marvelous. Under his command are several of the villains that the Super Sentai 199 have won against. With this fleet, Marvelous has a new goal, the Greater Power of the Kamen Riders and their universe's Greatest Treasure. This goal pits him against Tsukasa Kadoya and his Dai-Shocker army, as well as putting the greater Super Sentai and Kamen Rider communities right in the middle. Recurrent Space Empire Zangyack When Ackdos Gill's death, Warz Gill has his son to continue Empire legacy, his name is Bacchus Gill a new Leader of Space Empire Zangyack. Bacchus Gill team up with Enter, for conquering Earth thanks to the Phantom Ranger Keys,they poses Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and they set course to earth. When they have arrived to Earth, they started to fire the civilians and Go-Buster came just in time. Bacchus Gill and Waredonaiyer sent Gokaigers to accompanying Go-Buster, is their predecessors, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Captain Marvelous leads his team in attacking the core Go-Busters, and after that, Enter Enter then appears, finding the Red Phantom Ranger Key, but they go haywire, opening up a large portal, sucking in all six of the Gokaigers, Yoko, J, and Gorisaki, leaving only Hiromu, Ryuji, Nick, and Usada. Navi then arrives wondering where the Gokaigers went, but the Go-Busters capture her. In awe at the power of the keys, Enter retreats back to the black Galleon. When Gokaiger had fool to Bacchus Gill, Enter activates the Phantom Keys' power. Both the Gokaigers and the Go-Busters head out to face their foes. the black Galleon then comes under fire from the original Gokai Galleon that Navi had retrieved from the past. While the two ships battle, the two teams unite and transform. They fight through waves of enemies, but are intercepted by an Escape copy as well as avatars of Basco ta Jolokia and Damaras, but three of' em have been defeated. When the new 37th Super Sentai, Kyoryu Red of the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Kyoryu Red, later joined by his team, takes down Waredonaiyer and a army of Sugormin. Bacchus Gill, Waredonaiyer, and a army of Zangyack's defeated. Members Gill Family *Emperor Ackdos Gill *Warz Gill *Bacchus Gill Imperial Guard The Zangyack's elite soldiers who directly serve the Emperor. *Chief of Staff Damaras *Deratsueigar *Dyrandoh *Zatsurig Other Members *Development Technical Officer Insarn *Special Duty Officer Barizorg *Great Scientist Zaien *Makuu Prison Warden Ashurada Action Commanders *Shikabanen *Bongan *Salamandam *Zodomas *Buramudo *Nanonanoda *Pachacamac XIII *Sneak Brothers *Bowser *Yokubarido *Zaggai *Jealousto (former) *Almadon *Osogain *Uorlian *Stargull *Senden *Sandaaru Jr. *Satarakura Jr. *Regaeru *Daiyarl *Shieldon *Zakyura *Vannain *Bibaboo *Juju *Waredonaier Foot Soldiers *Dogormin *Sugormin *Gormin Vehicle *Gigant Horse *Zangyack Battleship *Great Warz *Great Insarn Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Aliens Category:Xenophobes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Metal Hero Villains Category:Crossover Villains